What will happen next?
by akjupiter
Summary: What will happen when you send Cammie and Bex on a mission along with Grant and of course..ZACH! Lots of Zammie! This is my first fanfic so plz be nice! Plz review! CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story so plz be nice!**

_**Hope u like it! :)**_

Cammie stared out into the drizzle from her chair. It had been two years since I had heard from Zach. Not that I expected much from him. I mean, spies don't communicate that much between each other.

I thought back to the time I last saw him.

I fingered my lips, thinking about it. Suddenly, the door burst open, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Cammie!" I was suddenly enveloped in a big bone-crushing hug.

"Liz! How are you?" I pulled back and studied one of my best friends at Gallagher Academy. She had gotten tanner, and taller over the summer. It's still hard to believe how much I missed her. Someone knocked on the door impatiently.

"Liz! Don't lock the door anymore!" I groaned inwardly as Liz pretended not to hear me. I unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Macey!" I exclaimed. "What happened to you?" Her arm was carefully encased in a cast which was hanging in a sling. She grumped and flopped onto her bed.

"Preston is what happened." she signed and leaned back into the pillows.

"More description please!" Liz demanded impatiently. She grabbed a chair, dragged it to the side of Macey's bed and plopped down.

"So," I started, "give us the scoop."

Macey just looked at us but we gave the same look back at her. She huffed indignantly. "Okay. So we were standing with our parents (she rolled her eyes at the word) while some stupid senator gave a boring speech." We nodded to show that we were listening. "Then our secretary said that it was break and that we could go around and calm down for a while. Which was totally what I needed after standing with Preston for half-an-hour, 3 minutes, and 23 seconds. So I walked toward the balcony doors to get some fresh air." I sensed that the 'unpleasant part was coming up so I listened harder.

"Unfortunatley," she griped, "Preston decided to _accompany _me on the balcony. I told him to go away, but did he listen? No." I could tell Liz was holding back some giggles so I kicked her lightly on the shin. She glared at me.

" Then, he leaned toward me and tried to kiss me!" she exclaimed loudly, making both me and Liz jump. "I pushed him away and started running back toward the balcony doors and then he accidentally tripped me!" She looked so mad that I swear, if she was a volcano, she would have caused a major disaster.

"That's how I broke my arm." she finished, looking at both of us. Liz and I both gaped at her.

"Okay… So….." I started, not knowing what exactly to say.

"You, Macey McHenery, broke and arm because of a non-spy guy who got away with it?" screeched Liz!

"Of course not! I started screaming and Preston TRIED to calm my down but I didn't." she said smugly. "And everyone heard me and rushed outside to see what had happened. And let's just say that Preston's not going to bother me for a while now." she smiled happily and was just about to say something else when someone knocked on the door.

That's weird. It's not locked. I got up and opened the door cautiously. " , your mother wants to see you immediately." Proffessor Buckingham stated. I looked back at my friends to see if they had heard anything about this. The both shrugged and gestured for me to go on. I walked up the Grand Staircase, wondering what Mom wanted to talk about. I knocked on the big, heavy door of her office and heard her say ," Come in."

I walked in a saw Mr. Solomon leaning against the wall and immediately knew that this was not something that was going to be just a casual talk. "Cammie," my mother started, "sit down." I took on the cushioned couch and looked at both of them who were now standing in front of me.

"Did I already do something wrong, because as far as I know, I haven't done anything to break the rules and -" my mom cut me off.

"Cammie, we have a mission for you. But you need to be caraful as it involves the C.O.C." My eyes grew wide with excitement as I realized what was going on. A mission! YAY! And school has barely started yet!

"We are sending you to London along with some other students. All the information you need is in this folder." Mr Solomon talked as he lightly tossed my a folder with a small stack of things inside it.

This is what it said:

**Name: Annie Freston (Ann for short)**

** Age: 19 years old**

** Birthday: March 14, at 2:43 a.m.**

** Best Friend: Stefani Deranoe (Rebecca)**

** Friends: Derek, Sean**

** Hobbies: karate (black belt); ice skating; dancing; drawing (you will have a drawn model of London)**

** Hair color: dirty blonde (short; will cut)**

** Eye color: blue (contacts)**

Mission: to track tails following spies around in London and report them; deactivate a plane in which the C.O.C is going to be traveling in)

** Address: London, will be staying with Stefani's (aka Rebecca) family**

** Along with all of this was a driver's license, a birth certificate, and a code that I already knew but needed to memorize.**

I looked up from my papers when the door opened again and Bex walked in, still wet from the rain outside. I smiled widely when I saw her. She walked over to my mom who explained everything that she told me and gave her, her folder with all her information in it. She then sat down beside me and started looking throughout her own papers.

I heard the faint sound of a bell announcing the start of dinner. Me and Bex looked up at my mom who nodded and told us both to skip the welcome dinner and to go to our rooms and pack. Me and Bex walked side by side up to our suite and finally turned toward my.

"I missed you." she said. I smiled and hugged her. I knew how overwhelming this was so I didn't force her much for conversation while packing. In our suite, I pulled out my duffel bag and started dumping my clothes into it.

"What is that?" shrieked Bex as I folded a camouflage shirt into my bag.

"It's a shirt." I said, stating the obvious. Bex just shook her head.

"It's so.." Bex shuddered. she grabbed the shirt from the bag and proceeded to throw it in the garbage can.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing the shirt back. "It's very convenient!"

"Yeah! Convenient for looking like a hobo."

That was her final answer. She tossed the shirt in her garbage can and went baack to her own bag. I glared at her, but she pretended not to notice.

Half-an-hour later, we finished packing and stretched out on our beds for some well earned sleep. In the morning, I head ," Get out of bed right now or else.." Bex threatened.

"Be quiet!" I groaned. I rolled over and closed my eyes again. I was having one of those good dreams with me and Zach in it.

"Okay, that's it!" Bex yelled. I was suddenly drowned in a puddle of ice cold water. I shot out of bed and smacked Bex on her arm.

"THAT. WAS. COLD!" I yelled.

"Well it did it's job." Bex said calmly. She went over to the mirror and started to apply her make-up on. I mumbled about how nobody would let me sleep and made my way towards the bathroom. I showered, letting the nice hot water calm me down after the cold shower that Bex so nicely gave me.

I rushed out in a hurry because my internal clock said that it was 7:30:48 and Solomon said to be in the courtyard by 8:00 sharp! I hurriedly dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, a white sweater, and a pair of Vans. I silently cursed Macey for making me wear make-up on this trip.

Bex was waiting for me by the door, nicely dressed in pretty much the same thing as me. I grabbed my duffel bag and followed Bex out of the room and into the courtyard.

**It's not that interesting.**

**I know.**

**The next chapter is definitely more Zammie!**


	2. Chapter 2

We reached the courtyard at exactly 8:30 and hopped into the waiting helicopter. Mr. Solomon followed us in and shut the door. An hour passed and I was REALLY bored. Suddenly, I felt the helicopter start to descend. It landed in the middle of an aspen grove where two guys were waiting.

"Whoa, whoa, what exactly are we doing here?" I questioned frantically. ignored my questions and shut the door as soon as the two guys got on. Crap. I totally forgot to ask who my two other FRIENDS were going to be. Crap, crap, crap.

"Hey Gallagher Girl!" Zach smirked at me as he took his seat across from me.

Zach's POV-

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I exclaimed as I seated myself across from Cammie. She looked totally creeped out by the fact that I was sitting across from her. I smirked at her as she glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. I could tell she was boiling inside.

"I didn't say anything." she muttered as she glared out the window, and angrily pushed her hair out of her eyes. Wait a sec, her HAIR!

"You cut your hair?" I asked dumb foundedly. I mean, it looked really good, but wow.

"It's for the cover." she mumbled. Her usually brown eyes were now blue with contacts that only a spy could detect. I glanced at Bex who was chatting rapidly in Swahili with Grant. I motioned for her to switch spots with me. She agreed with a nod of her head and moved as to not jostle Cammie who had fallen asleep, switched seats with me. Cammie unknowingly leaned on my shoulder for the rest of the ride, seeping peacefully. I studied her, noting that she didn't look that different than before except for the fact that she was taller.

The helicopter landed with a small bump with shook Cammie awake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She surveyed the helicopter before noticing that I was sitting right next to her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had been sleeping on my shoulder for the past two hours and blushed a deep shade of red

"Have a nice nap Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie's POV-

OMG! I had been sleeping on Zach Goode's shoulder! _Thanks a lot Bex._

"Have a nice nap Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me.

"What, how.." I stuttered.

"Come on. We're here." I stayed frozen in one spot until Bex kicked my leg under the table. I unfroze, getting up from my seat and following Zach out of the helicopter. We were greeted by Bex's parents who came up from the little trapdoor on the roof. With a start, I realized that we were in London now.

We all flopped down on the couches and listened to Bex's mom tell us where our rooms were. I would be sharing a room with Bex and the two guys would be sharing the one next to us. Together, we all walked upstairs and Bex went into her room while Grant went into the one next to it. Zach and I stayed standing outside for a bit until Zach broke the silence.

"How are you Gallagher Girl?" he asked me softly. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm good. You?" He replied the same answer as me. I felt him watching me and I turned my head and suddenly felt Zach's lips pressed to mine. I was shocked for a second but then regained my sense and kissed him back. His hands tangled in my hair as the kiss deepened. After about a minute, we broke away looking at each other before Bex called me into her room. As I walked, I felt Zach brush up against my hand and then walk into his own room. I didn't get a chance to look at the note as Bex bombarded me with the rules about how I need to put on makeup every single day, I need to get my clothes checked with her before they are worn, and more. I tuned out until bex slapped my arm.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Cammie!" Bex waved her hands in front of me.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"I SAID that we were going out dancing tonight and tha you needed to get out your party dress!"

Wait! How did I miss that? "I'm not going dancing!" I shrieked. I climbed into bed and covered my head with the pillow.

"Oh yes you are." said Bex, pulling the pillow off my head and whacking me with it.

"You have one hour to get ready with me." "Oh, and by the way, Zach's coming too." She smiled an evil smile and waltzed into her bathroom to change. Why? WHY?

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I dragged myself over to my duffel bag and dug through my clothes, knowing that I didn't pack a party dress. Maybe I wouldn't have to go!

"Your dress is in the closet!" Bex yelled from the bathroom. I moaned as I pulled open her closet, and almost fainted. There was a dark, sea blue dress, waiting for me on one of the hangers. It was full length with on shoulder strap! This was worse than my worst nightmare! I stomped into the bathroom and held up the dress, showing it to Bex.

"Really?" I asked.

"Just put it on!" Bex exclaimed dramatically. She herself looked like a goddess wearing a vibrant dark brown dress which was also full length like mine. She was busy applying some lip gloss when she saw me still standing there.

"Well, go on!" she said, pushing me into the closet to change. I guessed there was no way out of this. I put it on and walked outside. "Oh you look amazing!" Bex gushed. "All you need are a couple of accessories." She put on me a sea green necklace with matching eyeshadow and swabbed on some clear lip gloss.

She twirled me around to face the mirror and I was shocked. I actually looked good!

I turned to Bex and threw my arms around her. "You're amazing!" I cried. She looked smug.

"Okay, now lets go, the guys are waiting." She dragged me outside into the hallway where we bumped, literally, into Zach and Grant.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Grant exclaimed to Bex. She blushed and started staying stuff like 'Aww', or 'you too' or 'no! really?'. I turned my attention to Zach. He was wearing a dark suit with a matching green tie. OMG. Zach, in a tie!

But I was feeling too nervous to say anything so it was Zach who spoke first. He cleared his throat. "So shall we?" he smiled at me, and for that moment, it felt as if the whole word had disappeared.

We all walked together to the dance studio (for spies), and gave in our tickets. ZAch dragged me towards the dance floor and we started to dance. I felt as if I were floating. It was amazing, until, I noticed the guy.

**Suspicious, huh?**


	3. Chapter 3

At first, I just passed on him because he looked like another spy. But then, I saw him again and he was looking straight at me. He pressed an earpiece in his ear and said something that I didn't hear. But I'm pretty good at lip reading, so I'm positive that he just said, "Target found. Move in closer."

Zach must have noticed my gaze linger because before I knew it, he was pulling me towards the far corner of the studio. "What's wrong Cammie?" he asked seriously.

I swallowed. "I think I found the tails." I whispered this with my hand over my mouth just incase the dude could read lips as good as I could. Zach eyebrows pushed together, showing his concern.

"Where?" I nodded my head towards the guy that I noticed before. Zach looked at him and all the color drained from his face.

"What's wrong, Zach?" I asked anxiously. Zach just shook his head.

"Come on. We have to go tell Bex and Grant." We searched the crowd for them but to no avail. I finally spotted them near the far end of the dance floor, dancing. Zach moved toward them, and let go of my hand. As soon as that happened, I felt some movement behind me but I was too late to react. Something hit my neck, hard, and I was enveloped in darkness.

Zach's POV-

Dang it! Why did there have to be tails on us already? I angrily pushed my way through the crowd towards Bex and Grant, and let go of Cam's hand. I suddenly heard her quiet cry of pain and whipped around to see her fall onto the dance floor unconscious.

"NO!" I yelled. I pushed everyone aside, trying to get to Cammie as quickly as possible. But someone got there faster. A guy, dressed in a white and black suit quickly flipped Cammie onto his shoulder and moved through the crowd like a snake slithering through an empty grassland.

I saw Cammie move her head the slightest bit and a tiny flicker of hope grew inside me as a ran as fast as I could across the floor. But the man must have felt her move because he stopped, hit her head on a bar table and she fell unconscious again. A trickle of blood ran from her forehead as I moved towards her.

"GRANT! BEX!" I yelled. The were right behind me. Together, we raced towards Cammie. The man was outside now. I could see a faint outline of him running towards a dark van.

"FASTER!" I yelled. But it was too late. We ran outside until we could see the van no more. NO,no no no no no! This could not be happening. Cammie, my beloved Cammie, was gone.

**Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**I was really busy.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV-

I woke up to a bright light and I squinted in order to see. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I saw that I was in an empty room with one bed, a chair, a sink, and a little bedside table. All I remembered was something hitting my head really, REALLY hard and Zach crying out my name.

ZACH! Where was he? Where am I? Why am I here? I racked my brain, trying to remember. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside my room. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Some people walked into the room, whispering quietly.

"Is she still sleeping?"

"yeah."

"What do we do?"

"Just pick her up Zach!"

Zach! Zach, zach, zach! i cracked my eyes open a little bit and saw Zach and Bex staring down at me with anxious looks on their faces. I opened my eyes fully and whispered, "Zach! Bex!" They both looked back at me with relief in their eyes.

"Cammie!" Zach started. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them. I-" I cut him off with a look that said, "_Really?"_

"It's not your fault." I continued. "I should have been more careful. And you guys have to get out of here soon." "They're going to be back in three minutes and six seconds." I stated the time my internal clock told me and looked at both of them with meaning in my eyes.

"Nu, huh." Bex shook her head. "We're not leaving you."

"Bex PLEASE!" I don't want you guys to get hurt because of my situation here." I heard voices down the hall and hurriedly told them to hide. Both of them immediately dove onto the rack underneath my bed, concealed by the white sheet.

"Is the object awake yet?" I heard a rough voice talking to someone.

"No, not yet." the other voice replied back. "Are you sure you didn't knock her out for good? You would be in a heap of trouble if that happened you know." I cracked open my eyelids a bit and saw a woman staring at a very familiar man. The guy at the dance studio! They soon left the room arguing with each other, when ZAch and Bex jumped out from underneath the bed.

"Come on." Zach whispered to me. He quickly, but carefully, lifted me up and ran out of the room with Bex at his heels. I curled up smaller against Zach's chest, listening to his breathing and the rhythm of his heart as he ran. I saw Grant waiting by the front door, beckoning with his hand to move faster. We all reached the door, and together, raced out into the sunshine.

Zach's POV-

Finally! We made it into the waiting van as I carried Cammie into the back and laid her down on the seats. She had fallen unconscious on the way into the van. I studied her carefully. She seemed to be in one piece and unhurt except for her head. That was all bruised up and had a white cloth around it.

She stirred as I moved to unwrap the cloth.

"Zach?" she asked me. "Oh…. ZACH!" she yelled practically getting up and throwing her arms around me. she seemed oblivious to our surroundings. Just noticing me. Not that I really cared. She pulled back and kissed me. It was shorter than I would have like it to be but she winked at me and mouthed "later".

"So.. What happened exactly?" Cammie asked me. "Are you okay?" she suddenly exclaimed, pulling back and examining me.

"I'm fine Gallagher Girl." I finished putting on a new wrap around her head when I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" I exclaimed worriedly. I hoped I wasn't too rough when putting on the wrap.

"What? WHAT? Is she okay?" Bex flung questions at me as soon as she heard me ask Cammie if I was okay.

"I'm fine." Cammie replied. "It's just-" she trailed off, looking out the window at nothing in particular. "I was so worried!" Tears flowed from her eyes as she spoke. "I didn't know what could have happened or I you were okay at the studio or-"

I cut her off. "Gallagher Girl, listen to me." I made her look directly in my eyes as I talked to her. "Don't worry about anything else except for yourself for a while." She looked into my eyes uncomprehendingly.

"But anything could have happened!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't paying enough attention." I bet she would have ranted on and on if we hadn't reached the hotel by now. Her eyes surveyed the scenery outside the car.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Paris."

Cammie's POV-

"Where are we?" I asked. As far I my internal map told me, we were in Paris!

"We are in Paris." Zach replied smoothly. As soon as the van stopped, he threw open the door and held out his hand for me. I took it gratefully and stepped outside. I walked with Zach, Bex, and Grant up to which was supposedly, our room.

"We're in this room." Bex clarified, pointing towards one of the suites." The guys are all in the one across from us." I nodded, gave a quick kiss to Zach, and unlocked our door.

"CAMMIE!" I was engulfed in a sea of hugs and questions.

"Macey! Liz! What are you guys doing here?" I wondered out loud. It was so good to see them though.

"We got here yesterday while she and Zach were off saving you." Macey explained rolling her eyes. "Bex called and said that they needed 'reinforcements' ." Macey put quotes around the word reinforcements while glaring at Bex who pretended not to notice.

"All that aside." Liz started. "How are you? You don't look so good." Liz eyed me doubtfully.

"Totally!" Macey exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air. "What are you wearing?" she screeched at me.

"I've been knocked out for 34 hours and 13 minutes." I clarified. I was totally hoping that it would get me out of a fashion lecture. It kind of did. But not really.

"Ugh." Macey groaned. "This is going to take forever." She tossed me a jumble of clothes and pointed towards the bathroom. "SHOWER. First. Now go." She pushed me into the bathroom without another word and shut the door.

I had no other choice. I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles and calm me down. I was in the shower for exactly 6 minutes and 24 seconds. I hopped down and quickly dressed in the outfit Macey had given me.

A pair of flared jeans with a white full sleeved top and a no-button jacket. Oh, and plus, a pair of silver flats. I cursed under my breath and quickly dressed before Macey would start pounding on the door.

I left my hair wet and with no makeup on, walked outside the bathroom. Big mistake on my part.

Bex literally attacked me, tossing me onto the chair while it was Macey's turn to attack with the makeup and hair accessories. They carefully straightened my almost dry hair with the iron. (also giving me a painful burn in the process). When they were done with me (thank god) I got up and Macey swiveled me around to look at the mirror.

Liz pouted. "No fair! I didn't get to do anything!"

"Tomorrow." Macey promised. Really? Tomorrow? Again? I turned my attention to the beautiful person in the mirror. It was kinda hard to believe that was me. I stared at myself, pirouetting in front of the mirror before we heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Liz yelled. She bounced over to the door and threw it open. Zach, Grant, and Jonas (when did he get here?) were waiting in the doorway.

"Come on. Let's go get some lunch." Grant beckoned to everyone with his hand. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Zach was waiting.

"Don't you look exceptionally nice today?" Zach smirked at me.

"Thanks.." I murmured, eyeing his own outfit. He had on a pair of khaki shorts and a white T.

We all walked silently to the lounge where they were serving some snacks. Grant and Jonas dived at the snack table earning glares from Bex and Liz. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Something didn't feel right here. I just wanted to leave.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach felt me shift my weight again. I shook my head and walked over to the snack table where Grant was still wolfing down the food. I picked up a cracker and was about to put it in my mouth when I noticed the lady. I had seen her before wearing a light pink jacket and a white dress. Now she was here again, wearing this time a yellow sweater on top of a green summer dress. She pretended to scratch her ear and instead, I sway her talking in a comms unit. I dropped my cracker back on the table and calmly walked back over to Zach.

"A lady. Yellow cardigan, green dress." I whispered off the corner of my mouth. Zach slightly looked toward the lady briefly and nodded. He motioned for Grant to follow him and everyone, including myself, walked out of the lounge.

"What do we do?" Liz asked worriedly. She and Jonas had also noticed the lady. Bex was a bit off track but I briefed her in while Zach checked around to make sure that we were alone.

"I have a plan." I said. everyone circled around me as I started talking. "Okay, so I will go back into the lounge when it's empty _alone." _Liz and Bex started to protest but I kept talking. "If she attacks all of you guys can comet of this room to help me. I'm sure there will be others so we'll have plenty of people on our hands. Got it?" They nodded their heads as I got up and walked nonchalantly into the lounge again. I popped grape in my mouth and walled over to the TV and stood with my back to her, pretending that I was watching the news. I knew that the woman was behind me but I didn't turn around until I felt the motion.

**Kinda a cliff. I know it's not that good but I'll try to make the fight interesting.**

**Please review and I will post the next chapter up soon!**

**-akjupiter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry if the third chapter was a bit confusing!**_

_**Like I said, first fanfic. Anyway, Zach and Bex found Cammie at the place. I know I should've included how they got there. My mistake!**_

_**Here's the next chapter! :)**_

Zach's POV-

As soon as we saw the woman flinging her arm towards Cammie's back, we all broke out into full attack mode. Cammie turned around and quickly flipped the woman upside down, knocking her unconscious. At the same time, About 11 guys broke out from the shadows and everyone, including me, had their hands full. I guy came on me and I quickly responded by punching him in the gut and throwing him into the snacks. _oops. _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw CAmmie wince as she received a big punch in her stomach, pushing her down and back against the wall. But she got right back up and knocked the guy flat out. By that time, pretty much everyone was finishing up with their guys.

We all together ran up the stairs and collapsed on out hotel bed. I examined everyone. No one seemed to be too seriously hurt. All of us had a couple of bruises here and there.

"Who were _they_?" Macey asked.

"I don't know but it's possible that..." Liz trailed off. All six of us stared at Liz.

"Possible that what?" I asked uncertaintly. I was kinda hoping she wouldn't say the COC. If she did, I don't know what I'd do to myself. I mean, we were on a mission and BOOM! The COC come rushing in and ruin it. I mean, what the heck? Can't I enjoy one mission without being attacked by the COC?

"Well, I'm only saying this as I possibility but I noticed that the one of the men had like, sea-green eyes." Liz rushed out. . HECK? Sea-green eyes? I looked anxiously at Zach who seemed perfectly calm until Liz said softly, "When I looked closer, it was a _girl._"Suddenly, Zach seemed to be hyperventilating. ?What was so surprising that he was gasping for air?" I rushed over to him anxiously and started rubbing his back. He calmed down a little bit by my touch but the frantic look didn't leave his eyes.

"Zach, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

Zach's POV-

I couldn't believe it! I couldn't let Cammie suffer to that yet! Neither could I! I mean, not ever!

"Zach, what wrong?" I looked down and saw her eyes filled with worry for me. I shook my head and walked to the corner of the room. I folded my arms and leaned, headfirst, against the window. I heard everyone get up and walk out of the door leaving me alone. wait no, not alone. Someone padded across the carpet and swiveled me around to face her. Cammie.

"You know you can tell me anything? Right?" she asked me with concern. "Zach, something is bothering you and I can tell so dont just shake your head and say that nothing's wrong."

"Cammie-" I didn't know what to say. She put her arms around me and leaned her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. We stood like that for about five minutes. She finally pulled back and I saw that she was crying!

"Don't cry Cammie! It'll be fine. It's just- I think I may know that girl that Liz was talking about and it bothered me. That's all. Nothing you need to worry about." I hugged her again until I heard the sobs stop. "Come on Gallagher Girl," I smirked and tried to be a bit more casual. "The others are waiting outside." She nodded her head and walked by me out the door. There, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Macey were are talking amongst themselves. The stopped when I came out with Cammie and while Bex, Macey, and Liz went into their room with Cammie, I walked into my room with Grant and Jonas.

"So," Grant started uncomfortably, "what was all that about?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I just thought I may have recognized her from somewhere." I was about to deny that anything was wrong when I heard the screams coming from next door. Me, Jonas, and Grant jumped to our feet and burst into the girls' room. Liz, Bex, Macey, and Cammie were being held down with guns pointed at their heads which clearly said _make one move and you're dead._

"Make one move, and the girls all die." A teenager's voice filled the room as she hopped in from the window. She was wearing a mask, but when she looked at me, all I could see were those sea-green eyes. "Long time no see Zachary." She walked through the middle of the room and kissed me.

**Kind of a cliff. I'm still thinking about what should happen with Zammie.**

**Short chapter. Sorry! I'll update ASAP!**

**-akjupiter**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I forgot my disclaimer some of my other chapters so here it is!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! Ally Carter does!_**

Zach's POV-

_-Flashback-_

_"Long time no see Zachary." She walked across the room and kissed me._

_-End of Flashback-_

WHAT. THE. HECK. WAS THAT? I pushed her away from me and glanced cautiously towards Cammie. She looked close to tears! Shit. This just had to happen now.

"Come on." The girl grinned at me. "You can't have forgotten me already."

"Um... no, sorry." I shook my head. She just rolled her eyes and took off her ski mask. Grant gasped. Jonas turned pale. I almost fainted.

"Hi Taylor." I said weakly.

"Finally!" Taylor exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you got brainwashed by these freaks over here." She nodded her head towards Cammie, Liz, Macey, and Bex. Grant gritted his teeth.

"How dare you-" Taylor cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"And why don't you call me Tay anymore." she whined. "I mean, it's not like you're breaking up with me." She looked a bit shocked at the last sentence.

"Actually it wasn't as if you two were ever going out. Were you?" Grant looked at me awkwardly. Taylor glared at him before turning back to me.

"It's true." I told her. She stumbled back a bit and gave me a look like _yeah right!_

"Please tell me you're not going out with one of these dorks now are you?" She gestured again to the girls. "Well?" She looked at all of us expectantly. None of us said a word. Taylor groaned. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." She flicked her hand at the masked men and they twisted the girls' arms harder. I noticed that Cammie was doing her best not to cry out loud.

Cammie's POV-

OW! The guy that was holding me twisted me arm further back. I cursed under my breath and them clamped my lips together. Zach looked at me with pain written all over his face. I glanced away and tried to jab the gut that was holding me, in the stomach. He glared at me and twisted so hard that I heard a small pop and a cry of pain Wait, I think that might have been me. Why didn't Zach just tell this Taylor girl the truth?

As if reading my mind, he turned toward Taylor and took a deep breath. "Taylor yes I love someone else and I never loved you so you should just leave us all alone." Everyone gaped at me. Taylor looked very shocked and a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"How. Could. You?" she yelled.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Zach asked anxiously. What? I had no clue what they were talking about.

Zach's POV-

What was Taylor so upset about? Oh, right. I 'broke up' with her.

"So who is it?" she asked sniffiling. "The girl you like more than me." This caught me by surprise.

"Cameron." I said it out loud, not wanting to make any other problems. She looked at me a bit confused. Oh, she didn't know what Cammie looked like. I walked over and put my arm around Cammie. She looked a bit flustered.

"Hi Taylor."Cammie choked out. I patted Cammie's shoulder reassuringly and walked over to Taylor to make sure that she was okay. I mean, it's not like I hated her or anything. As soon as I came up to her, she flicked her wrist toward Cammie's guard who did something I never expected. The guard picked her up and and tossed her through the window! It wasn't even open so she crashed through the glass and my Cammie fell down fifteen floors of the hotel!

**_I know it's a cliff. Still putting together what happens next._**

**_I hope you're liking it so far! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls! Ally Carter does._**

_-Flashback-_

_The guard picked her up and and tossed her through the window! It wasn't even open so she crashed through the glass and my Cammie fell down fifteen floors of the hotel!_

_-End of the Flashback-_

Zach's POV-

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" I yelled. I pushed everyone aside and ran to the window in hope of seeing Cammie smiling at me and climbing back up. But no. Instead, I saw her broken form laying unconscious on the grass. I took one step towards the guard and punched him unconscious. Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant were all fighting while Macey ran out of the door and ran down the hotel towards Cammie. I walked as calmly as I could toward Taylor and slapped her. That was the first time I ever slapped a girl.

She glared at me and jumped into the helicopter that was waiting outside followed by the rest of the guards. I tossed the unconscious one out the window into the helicopter not knowing what else to do with him. I really didn't want to see him again after what he did to Cammie. The door was thrown open by Macey who staggered in holding Cammie in her arms. I pushed everything from my head and ran over and took Cammie into my arms. I laid her on the couch while Bex and Macey got the first-aid kit and Liz and Jonas researched on how to treat broken bones. I wiped up the extra blood from her arm and head. Amazingly, her legs were fine except for a couple of scratches here and there.

When we all finished cleaning Cammie up and putting a sky blue cast on her, everyone went into our room except for me. I stayed in the girls' room with Cammie. How did this turn out to be so bad? It wasn't even Cammie's fault! Cammie murmured something in her sleep. I jumped up and shook her a little bit, talking her to her, hoping she would wake up. But she didn't.

Eventually, Liz, Bex, and Macey came in to sleep and I had to leave. I tossed and turned all night, worrying about Cammie. In the middle of the night, me, Grant, and Jonas were thrown out of bed by a loud scream from the girls' room again! All of us trampled each other to get to the room across the hallway! We threw the door open and saw Liz frantically typing on her laptop while Bex and Macey were wiping Cammie's forehead with a washcloth. Oh no. What happened now?

"Um...why did you girls scream at 1:23 in the morning?" Grant looked very annoyed. Bex looked up at all of us with tears in her eyes.

"She- she-" Bex burst into tears, not completing her sentence. Grant went over and hugged her while we all turned to Macey and Liz.

"She's in a coma." Macey whispered quietly. No, NO! This cannot be happening! Cammie was too strong to be in a coma by all of this! Macey and Liz burst into tears along with Bex. Kevin and Jonas went to comfort them while I stood in front of Cammie. She was my Gallagher Girl. She would be alright. I hope...

Liz's POV-

I started crying. This was too much. Here we were supposed to be tracking COC agents and Cammie is in a coma! Jonas comes over and I bury my face in his chest and cry my eyes out. Something pops up on the screen of the computer. Jonas leaned over to see what it was. I heard the intake of his breath so I lifted my head up and looked at the monitor. Here's what it said:

_Guys, help me! It's so dark and I don't know what to do. Where's Zach? What about everyone else? I miss them all!_

OMG! I forgot that I had placed a little brain communication device in Cammie before this mission! Maybe there was still hope.

"Guys!" I yelled. Everyone looked up and Macey walked over to see what I was so excited about. She screamed and snatched the laptop away from me so she could read Cammie's thoughts. Zach ran over, took one look at the screen, and immediately whooped with joy. We could hopefully communicate with Cammie through my engine! Everyone was now crowded around the laptop, reading. We could still save her. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**_I just had to make it more than a couple broken bones! :)_**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Plz review and I will decide whether or not to continue this story. I'm kinda getting bored with it so...:)_**

**_-akjupiter _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm glad you guys liked this story! I guess I'll continue writing it for you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! Ally Carter does!**_

Zach's POV-

I can't believe it! There's still some hope for saving Cammie. Liz yawned.

"Here, give me the laptop." she said.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "So I can find out a way to communicate back with Cammie." All of us literally threw the laptop at her. She kept working on the computer. An hour had passed. Grant, Bex, Kevin, Macey, and I had all fallen asleep. I was woken up by a loud "YES!"

"I figured it out!" Liz screamed. I jumped up and sped over to Liz who handed the laptop to me. "Just type in this little box and click send." Liz said.

This was the first thing I typed to Cammie:

_"Cammie? How are you feeling? This is Zach." _I clicked enter and waited for Cammie's response thoughts. Another little box popped up onto the screen.

_"ZACH! How are you- how- when- how did you do this?" _I was so happy to see Cammie's response. I jumped up and shouted, YES! And then I quickly sat back down under the glare of Jonas. He was trying to get Liz to sleep.

I sent another message to Cammie. _"Liz just made this new software so we could communicate with you in your coma. She put a little device in you. :) ."_

_"WHAT? I'm in a coma?" _

_"Yeah. Calm down Cammie, you're going to be alright." _I clicked send and almost immediately, another little box came up. But it was not what I expected.

_"Wow. I've been- HELP! No, GO AWAY! I don't want you here. Stop! NO! Please, I'll- I'll- I'll trade myself in. Just stop! No way! I have to save them! AAH! Why can't I move? Wait a sec.. what the-. No. Way. They can't be all gone. No. NO! I can't live here anymore. I have to go..."_

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO HER?" Everyone woke up at the sound of my voice. Jonas looked at me with irritation in his eyes. Liz yawned and trudged over to me and took the laptop. Her eyes grew wide at what was on the screen.

"She's probably having a bad dream Zach." "She'll be fine." Liz handed me back the laptop and curled with Jonas on the other couch, falling asleep almost immediately. Bex jumped up and took the laptop from me, ignoring my protests.

"You need to share Zach." She carried the laptop to a beanbag and plopped down on it and started typing. Kevin, Macey, Jonas, and Liz decided to go to the guys' room to get some sleep. Bex was still talking with Cammie after and hour so I decided to take a nap. I started to dream about Cammie.

She laughed and beckoned for me to come over with her hand. She was looking so beautiful. I tried to walk towards her but I couldn't move. Her smile faded into a look of terror. Three men in black came and carried her away farther into the distance. She didn't struggle but looked at me with scared eyes, asking me to help her. But I couldn't move. The last thing I remembered was her scream of pain, and someone shaking me.

I looked up into Bex's ecstatic face. Why was she so happy?

"Cammie!" She whispered excitedly. My head snapped up and I looked towards the couch. Cammie stirred ever so slightly and mumbled somehting. I raced over to her and shook her ever so slightly.

"Cammie?" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered a bit. Bex ran into the other room to get everyone else. For the first time in a week, Cammie opened her eyes. She sat up a little bit and realized that I was right next to her.

"Zach?" She whispered. She threw her arms around me and burst into tears. I have no clue why.

"Shhh. It'll be okay." I soothed, rubbing her back. She pulled back from me and laid back into the couch. She sighed when the door burst open and Bex walked in followed by Macey, Kevin, Liz, and Jonas.

"CAMMIE!" Macey screamed and threw herself on the couch next to Cammie, pushing me off. I glared at her but she ignored me.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Liz cried, throwing her hands up. Bex walked over and hugged Cammie. Grant came up grinned and hugged her too. Why was I the only one not saying anything? Kevin stayed back a little bit. Cammie looked a little overwhelmed. I mean, she just woke up from a coma and everyone is chatting to her, hugging her, or yelling at her *cough Bex cough*. :)

Cammie's POV-

Wow. I've been in a coma for a WEEK? But I'm kind of glad I could communicate with everyone a little bit with Liz's little software. Everyone was talking at once so I could barely understand what anyone was saying.

"Um...guys-" I started, but Bex cut me off.

"You missed a LOT ever since you- um- were OUT." "We had so much much beating everyone up, oh and it was so funny when Zach-" This time, Macey stopped her with a sharp look. I suddenly remembered about Taylor. I glanced towards Zach who looked at me carefully, his face never revealing anything. Ugh, I hate it when I can never tell what he's thinking. Which is pretty much always. I yawned a little bit to show that I was tired. No one heard me. No, duh because everyone was talking as loud as they could. I tuned out and sank into the pillows, closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep. I drifted into a dark room. I ran around wildly, trying to find a way out. I saw someone in the corner, tied to a chair. I walked up to him and stumbled back a bit when I saw the face of Matthew Morgan, looking back at me. My dad looked more broken up than ever. He had a black eye and his nose looked painfully broken. His wrists were red with rope burns. Suddenly, he got jerked back. I screamed and tried to follow him but I couldn't. I looked closer and saw Taylor, pulling my dad towards a big hole. She smirked evilly and dropped my dad down the hole. I screamed again and my eyes snapped open.

I was sweating and my hands were all sticky and Zach was trying to calm me down. I shivered even though it was like a hundred degrees outside.

"Are you okay, Cammie?" Zach looked at me anxiously. I could tell I was totally freaking him out right now. I tried to put on a normal face but it didn't work. He pulled me onto his lap and I curled up and let some tears fall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

**_Please rate! I'm seriously considering just quitting this story._**

**_I'm only going to continue if I get a lot of reviews._**

**_-akjupiter_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi everyone! Surprised? Well, I decided that since a lot of you were very disappointed and upset that I quit two of my stories, I am going to continue with them till the end! Please R&R and leave your ideas in the reviews! Those really keep me going. Again, I apologize for stopping this but anyhow, I'm not going to bore you too much. On with the chapter! Please R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own GG. Ally Carter does!_**

**_What happened last time:_**

_"You missed a LOT ever since you- um- were OUT." "We had so much much beating everyone up, oh and it was so funny when Zach-" This time, Macey stopped her with a sharp look. I suddenly remembered about Taylor. I glanced towards Zach who looked at me carefully, his face never revealing anything. Ugh, I hate it when I can never tell what he's thinking. Which is pretty much always. I yawned a little bit to show that I was tired. No one heard me. No, duh because everyone was talking as loud as they could. I tuned out and sank into the pillows, closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep. I drifted into a dark room. I ran around wildly, trying to find a way out. I saw someone in the corner, tied to a chair. I walked up to him and stumbled back a bit when I saw the face of Matthew Morgan, looking back at me. My dad looked more broken up than ever. He had a black eye and his nose looked painfully broken. His wrists were red with rope burns. Suddenly, he got jerked back. I screamed and tried to follow him but I couldn't. I looked closer and saw Taylor, pulling my dad towards a big hole. She smirked evilly and dropped my dad down the hole. I screamed again and my eyes snapped open._

_I was sweating and my hands were all sticky and Zach was trying to calm me down. I shivered even though it was like a hundred degrees outside._

_"Are you okay, Cammie?" Zach looked at me anxiously. I could tell I was totally freaking him out right now. I tried to put on a normal face but it didn't work. He pulled me onto his lap and I curled up and let some tears fall. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again._

* * *

Cammie's POV-

Moaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my right arm, my left being broken. Trying my best not to wake up Zach, I slipped out of bed and noticed the little capsule of purple liquid. Beside it was a note:

_Hey, Cammie! Drink this when you wake up. It heals all your injuries instantaneously. Jonas and I came up with it._

_luv,  
Liz_

Smiling, I picked up the little bottle and downed the entire thing in a gulp. I winced and bit my tongue to keep from screaming as my bones rejoined and the tissues reformed. After 48 seconds, the pain stopped and I tested my arm to see if it had worked. I grinned when my arm moved normally. Liz is a genius. I picked out some clothes and walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. After dressing and putting my contacts in, I walked out to find the bed empty. Zach must have left while I was in the shower.

Quickly, I applied some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, keeping it simple and natural, putting my contacts in afterwards. Once I pulled my hair into two, short braids, I stepped back to admire myself in the mirror. I had put on a V-neck shirt with cherry blossoms in one corner and blue, faded jeans. I had white converse and a necklace of an angel. Grabbing my purse, I stepped out of the room and made my way down to the restaurant where we were all supposed to meet up this morning. Liz waved to me from their table in the corner. I grinned and hurried over, slipping into the seat next to her. Zach was on the other side of me and Bex was sitting in front of me, arguing with Grant about...uh...I'd rather not say. ;)

"Thanks, Liz, Jonas." I stretched my arm to let them know what I was talking about. Liz smiled and went chattering off about how they made it. Jonas just smiled and nodded in reply. I scarfed down the stack of pancakes and mound of scrambled eggs placed in front of me, leaning back with a grateful sigh. It had been so long since I had eaten so I was starving. I could practically feel Zach smirking at my ravenous appetite. I stopped and gave him a look, clearly telling him to cut it out. But as usual, he didn't listen. 'sigh'. Once my plate was spotless, I looked around at everyone.

"So, what's the plan?" They glanced at Bex and she nodded, starting in a whisper.

"Okay, so today, we're going to be trails. The report said _they_ were going to be around the cafe about 3 miles from here. Find out what you can and everyone meet back at the hotel by 12:45 sharp. We'll go from there."

We all nodded and left the restaurant, splitting up. I walked around a little, doing some window shopping and occasionally waving at the local pedestrians. Then I noticed someone. He was sitting casually at a cafe table, sipping a cup of coffee. It was only when he scratched his ear and moved his mouth slightly that I knew he was one of them. I walked up to the coffee shop and ordered an ice latte, taking my drink and strolling around, but staying within hearing range of the man.

_"It is scheduled for 3:02 tomorrow morning. Yes, at the regular airport. What? From Seattle? Then, 4:23, I presume. Firen, signing off."_ he muttered quietly, then standing up to hail a taxi.I had what I needed, though. Dumping my empty cup in a nearby trashcan, I went inside a couple shops to pass the time and found two other agents, both having the same information, proving the man's statements correct. Checking the time, it was already 12:30 so I made my way back to the hotel and saw everyone waiting outside.

"Finally!" Grant exclaimed. "I'm starving!" Bex slapped him up-side the head while the rest of us laughed.

"Well, there's this nice restaurant I noticed while I was walking around." Liz suggested. "It's only about a five minute walk." Everyone agreeing, we arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes later and ordered our dishes. While we were sitting around the table, I decided to reveal what I had found.

"Hey, guys. The timing for the flight that my cousin was arriving in, changed from 3:00pm to 4:20pm. We should probably leave a little early if we want to get to the airport in time tomorrow."

"Where was she visiting from?" Liz asked, catching on. I pretended to ponder over the question.

"Seattle, I think." Our food arrived and we ate in silence before exiting the restaurant. Bex suddenly grabbed my arm and pointed across the road. I quickly scanned the area for COC agents. But instead, Bex and Macey squealed, sprinting across the crosswalk.

"What just happened?" Grant asked in confusion, staring at the girls. I smirked, crossing the road after them and leading the gang. Liz smiled as well, getting it.

"A sale!" We exclaimed in unison. Grant and Kevin both groaned from the thought of having to carry the girls' shopping bags for the next two hours. I stayed behind with Zach while Grant and Kevin walked after their girls and Liz and Jonas observed the items in an electronic store. Suddenly, Zach grabbed my waist and led me away from the area, hailing a cab. He opened the door.

"After you." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. He climbed in after me and shut the door, giving the driver an address I didn't recognize.

"Where are we going?" Zach only smirked and leaned into the seat, ignoring my question. I stared at him for a moment longer. Something was...off. He didn't have that normal, nonchalance expression in his eyes, instead a cool, amused one, as if he was almost done with an assignment. Before I could ask him anything, the cab stopped and Zach climbed out, paying the driver. I stepped out after him and the cab drove away. I shivered slightly and stared in confusion at the warehouses that were lined up around a river. There was no sign of anyone except for the two of us here.

"Zach, what's goin-mmmph!" I struggled furiously against the rag held against my mouth, my movement getting slower by the second. My arms and legs felt like lead and I could barely keep my eyes open.

_'Zach...'_

And then I blacked out.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
